<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memoirs of Tifa by Jennitalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624082">Memoirs of Tifa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennitalia/pseuds/Jennitalia'>Jennitalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Geisha, F/M, Japan, Japanese Culture, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennitalia/pseuds/Jennitalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa wasn't born or raised to be a Geisha, nor was she even born in Kyoto. She was a fishermans daughter from a little mountainside town just on the brim of the cold winter sea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ryokou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I took the plot from Memoirs of a Geisha and changed it up. SORRY i've actually lost my mind. and yes i know timelines are jumbled but were just rolling with it ok.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tifa wasn't born or raised to be a Geisha, nor was she even born in Kyoto. She was a fisherman's daughter from a little mountainside town just on the brim of the cold winter sea. It was hardly a glamorous spot, with few visiters and even fewer opportunities.</p>
<p>Their windblown house was beaten down from the sea foam spray, salt lining the rough boards, splintering from the years of abuse from mother nature. Her father had used driftwood to create a makeshift patio, to clean and sell the meager catch of the day.</p>
<p>Tifa was much like her mother, they had the same peculiar eyes you almost never see in Japan; a deep swirling carmine, that fascinated most of their town. Her mother had told her on the driftwood patio that Tifa reminded her so much of herself, only hoping for a better life for her. When the frigid cold eventually left her bones; Tifa had vowed to find that life.</p>
<p>Her father struggled to keep their small family afloat, the seasonal cold waves spitting out less and less fish. It was familiar; the cold and hunger she felt everyday, only numbed by when she was put to work at the young age of five, selling whatever she could scavenge from the ocean. It was at the markets where she was scouted. Rail thin at the age of seven, she was followed home one day by a clean looking man in an ocean blue yukata. It was on that same fish drenched patio her father accepted the foreigners' offer, saying goodbye to his only daughter, a few silver and gold lining his pockets, only to follow his wife a few months later.</p>
<p>Tifa was being carted away, in a plain horse drawn carriage. Silent tears streamed down her face. His name was Tseng he told her, as the carriage violently shook from side to side, "We will be making a stop shortly before continuing on for the night, we should arrive at our destination by midday" he explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fish! What a stench!" He scrubbed her dirty ankles raw in a small brisk stream, splashing fresh water on Tifa's face, washing the grime out of her long uncut hair. He had built a small fire beside the carriage, small fish charring away while Tifa trembled "Where are you taking me? Where is papa!?".</p>
<p>"I thought you were born in the cold?" He scoffed "Your father has sold you to me, by lunch tomorrow we will be at the auction, where you will be sold off to become someone's house maid". Leaning over he offered her all the meat they cooked, "Come, eat, I'll fetch a better price if they can't see your bones".</p>
<p>Tifa was terrified by the man but the growling in her stomach had other ideas. Tenderly she took the skewers and scoffed them down, small bones and all.</p>
<p>They had stopped once more in the morning, Tseng offered Tifa some hard rice and cold miso soup, no time for a fire. "Before we arrive, you will have to change into something cleaner".</p>
<p>Tifa looked down at her threadbare pants and greying jumper "What am I supposed to wear? I have nothing else" She explained.</p>
<p>He proffered a small clothed bundle, and as Tifa unfurled it she realised it was a smaller Yukata, the same deep blue as Tseng's and similar in cut. "Change" He simply ordered.</p>
<p>Too afraid to assume otherwise, she changed immediately, tossing her garments aside. At least Tseng had the decency to look away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tifa could see barely see out of the small window but she heard when they had arrived upon another town, it bustled louder than her town, even without the crashing waves. "This is Takashima" Tseng announced tugging Tifa through the door of the carriage.</p>
<p>There was only a short burst of sunlight before she was pulled into an small alleyway, quickly passing through, pushed into a slim crusty doorway, hushed whispers around her. The room, Tifa noticed, was barren, nothing accompanied on the damp stained walls, illuminated by the dull lanterns posted in the corner of the room. There were other girls here in the room, in all shapes and sizes, none of which adorned the yukata which now made Tifa feel luxurious.</p>
<p>Tseng pulled her along, lining up with the others, only moments had passed before there was a loud hiss and bang, the paper door on the opposite side of the room slid open, Tseng leaned down next to Tifa's ear, barely beyond a whisper "Behave" he ordered.</p>
<p>Multiple women stepped through the door, quickly assessing each young girl before moving on to the next. Some women seized Tifa's hands judging her nail beds roughly, while others leaned forward, falling deep with her swirling carmine, one even brushed her hands through Tifa's blackened silky locks. As she rigidly stood through each assessment, Tifa feared the worst; she would not get chosen, fearing the wrath of Tseng, of not fetching a price that he would approve of.</p>
<p>Gradually women started bargaining with the guardians of the girls, slowly offering gold and leaving with the children following in their wake, when eventually Tifa was one of three girls left.</p>
<p>That's when she entered the room, elegant footsteps passed through the doorway commanding attention in a way that her lavish kimono could not. Tifa's eyes wandered from her socked toes to her emerald green embossed robe, before snapping to attention, strongly making eye contact, black boring into ruby. She shuffled in front of Tifa, leaning down, breath brushing her pink face "My, what beautiful eyes you have" she whispered as her hand came up, brushing strands of Tifa's hair out of her eyes "Anyone who see's them would fall in love".</p>
<p>And with another gold lined pocket Tifa was once again whisked away into a carriage with a stranger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours passed, another change of carriage, more time passed before Tifa dared to speak, "Who are you?".</p>
<p>Delicately she turned, facing Tifa "I am Kayoko but from now on you can call me mother." Slim fingers intertwined on her lap "I am mother to an Okiya, housing many Geisha. I have purchased you in order to train you. I'm sure your gorgeous eyes will fetch me a lot of clients" she explained.</p>
<p>Tifa fiddled with her yukata, "What do Geisha do?"</p>
<p>"We are professional entertainers" Kayoko described "trained in the art of dance and music, intriguing our valuable clients with our clever conversation".</p>
<p>"I thought I was to become a maid?"</p>
<p>"I find Geisha in every corner of this country" Kayoko grinned "some girls I have found in the smallest fish towns, have earnt me the most money". She looked Tifa up and down, scrutinising every inch of her, "We have lots to do, to become a Geisha you must become a Maiko, but to become a Maiko, you must first undertake some basic training. You will begin your training tomorrow".</p>
<p>Tifa nodded glad to at least not be heading towards the life of cleaning up after another, she didn't even know the first thing about cooking. She braved a second question "Where are we going?".</p>
<p>"Call me mother".</p>
<p>Tifa immediately corrected herself "Where are we going, mother?"</p>
<p>"Kyoto, it is a beautiful city, with lots of Geisha and lots of important clients. Completely different from the small town you are from".</p>
<p>The sky outside blackened but their voyage was ongoing, carriage being drawn further into the night, the soft lull of the sound of horse feet lulling Tifa to sleep.</p>
<p>Tifa woke to the soft nudging on her shoulder, Kayoko's illuminate face in the dark "We're here, come". Tifa stood on unsure legs, wiping sleep from her eyes, she stepped down for the carriage onto a black street.</p>
<p>"This is our Hanamachi, and this is your home from now on".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jyuugyou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>idk what im doing but i hope ya enjoy it &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Nitta Okiya was a well renowned estate in Gion, housing various Geisha and Maiko, it had several old bamboo buildings within the estate, mixed in with the newer plywood buildings. Opening off the front hallway were the white paper sliding doors which exited onto the street, with distinguished practice Tifa silently rushed through them, blue and white cotton robes billowing behind her. She was late for her morning Shamisen class. "Come on Yuffie, we're going to be late!" she exclaimed, rushing down the street.</p><p><br/>
Yuffie pounded the pavement behind her, struggling with one sandal on, attempting to slide the other on while barrelling after Tifa "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!? Mother is going to be pissed if she finds out I'm late to another lesson!"</p><p><br/>
Tifa was trying to tie her hair up in a red ribbon as she ran "She's gonna be pissed when she finds out you ate all the rice this morning!"</p><p><br/>
"God forbid there's a fat Maiko running around Kyoto" Yuffie chuckled finally catching up to Tifa "Come on, I know a shortcut!" Yuffie grabbed onto Tifa's sleeve, changing course and sprinting down a side street, dodging food carts and stray cats feeding on discarded skewers.</p><p><br/>
"Yum I could go some squid" Yuffies eyes lingered on a cart as she rushed past.</p><p><br/>
"Come on Yuffie! Mother won't let me become an apprentice if I stop to eat food off the street!"</p><p><br/>
"Well, we can't all be perfect students like you Tifa" she chortled.</p><p><br/>
They dashed down another street, another alleyway, before arriving at the school. Tifa ran up the stairs as quickly as she could in her sandals, careful not to slip, Yuffie overtaking her in quick strides. Tifa always thought she would be better suited as a ninja rather than a Geisha. They bolted through the corridors as quietly as they could but before Tifa could warn her classes had already started, Yuffie slammed the classroom door open with a loud thud, a faint ripping sound could be heard.</p><p><br/>
"Sorry we're late!" they promptly bowed, Tifa's face pink with embarrassment.</p><p><br/>
"Hurry to your seats" Their teacher barely paid them any mind, grey hair pulled into a tight bun.</p><p><br/>
Tifa rushed to her instrument, starting to set up and tune her Shamisen, Yuffie plonked down beside her. "I expected better from you Tifa" she rasped, voice thickened with age.</p><p><br/>
"Sorry Sensei, it wont happen again" She respectfully bowed her head low, Yuffie quickly bowing in quick succession hiding her laughter.</p><p><br/>
Class lasted a few hours, an intense lesson on a song they had to learn for their exams. Tifa and Yuffie dawdled back to the Okiya, only stopping so Yuffie can get her long awaited squid skewer. "I hope mother will let me become a Maiko with you Tifa, but I have no idea who would apprentice me" she said through mouthfuls of meat.</p><p><br/>
"I'm worried" Tifa admitted "I hope mother doesn't pick Hatsumomo as my sister, she scares me!" eyes watching as Yuffie choked down on the last of the meat "that's if we even become Maiko, I'm worried about the exams" she wringed her hands out, a nervous habit she had yet to stop, no matter how much mother demanded it.</p><p><br/>
"Tifa you have been studying to be a Maiko for almost fives years now, you're the best in the whole class, you're gonna get the best sister and become a famous Geisha and that's just how the world works!" she threw the wooden skewer in the bushes as they walked, breaching upon the street where their Okiya was.</p><p><br/>
"Practice Shamisen with me tonight Yuffie, you're so much better at music than me. I'm so scared"</p><p><br/>
Yuffie smiled at Tifa "Fine fine fine, but you have to help me dance! I wasn't graced with such elegant legs as you" Her eyes crinkled "If anything I'll fail on my footwork and be stuck in school for another three years".</p><p> </p><p>"Deal" Tifa laughed, sliding the paper doors to the Okiya open.</p><p> </p><p>"You two foolish girls!" A voice yelled from the kitchen beyond, overseeing the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess mother knows we were late" Tifa sighed, she only ever got in trouble because of Yuffie.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Say it again" Mother demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I was late to class mother" Tifa squeaked, not used to being in strife.</p><p><br/>
Mother made her apologise again in a proper Kyoto dialect, Tifa's countryside accent usually slipped out whenever she was unnerved.</p><p><br/>
"Good, now Yuffie your turn".</p><p><br/>
Yuffie supplied her apology effortlessly. Ninja, Tifa thought, Yuffie sure was too mischievous for her own good, never once speaking in a Kyoto dialect outside of the Hanamachi's elder's earshot.</p><p><br/>
"You two little devils! You think these lessons are cheap!?" Mother fumed, pouring out a bucket of water onto the courtyard, dropping two small wooden scrubbing brushes "This is how you dishonour me? By making me waste my money!? Then you will work until you earn your lessons" She stormed off.</p><p><br/>
Tifa saw Yuffie side eyeing her, holding in peals of laughter, "Scrub!" They heard mother shout over her shoulder.</p><p><br/>
Tifa started scrubbing straight away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>There were a few Geisha in Tifa's Okiya, Hatsumomo was one of the more well known Geisha in their Hanamachi. It was customary that one of their own Geisha would apprentice Tifa and Yuffie as Maiko, if they were to pass exams. Sure, Hatsumomo, made the most money out of everyone in their district, but Tifa did not like her one bit. She preferred one of her older sisters, Mameha, to be her sister.</p><p><br/>
Ever since Tifa had arrived at the Okiya her older sister Hatsumomo made her life difficult. Hatsumomo was the empress of the Nitta Okiya; servants and students alike had to stay up late to welcome her back from her parties, ensuring she had her favourite snacks prepared, and if she was too drunk, even unbutton her socks for her.</p><p><br/>
Hatsumomo had picked Tifa this week to stay up and wait for her. As much as Tifa disliked Hatsumomo's attitude she had to admit, gaining entry into one of Hatsumomo's parties would help her make many clients, many connections, and friends in their closed off world. And so Tifa waited diligently every night, with a bowl of rice and pickled plums and some warm tea for Hatsumomo to return.</p><p><br/>
It was a typical winters night in Kyoto, small puffs of snow flurried down onto the courtyard, glazing it in a mystical frost. Tifa was dozing by the front doorway in a thick yukata, waiting tirelessly for Hatsumomo to return from one of her many engagements when the door quietly slid open.</p><p><br/>
A young man stepped through the small crack, attempting to make the least amount of noise as possible "Can I help you?" Tifa queried, wondering who this man was entering the estate. Although it wasn't unusual to have people in and out of the estate, it was definitely unusual at this hour with the whole house asleep.</p><p><br/>
"Be quiet!" Tifa heard the whispered plea over the man's shoulder, Hatsumomo pulling through the same small crack in the doorway "You don't want to wake up the whole house".</p><p><br/>
Stifling a giggle as she tripped over the entry step, clearly drunk "Tifa we need beers! Deliver them to the maids room at once. And be quiet!" Hatsumomo slurred, yanking up the strangers hand and dragging him off to the servants quarter.</p><p><br/>
Tifa bowed low, unwilling to disturb Hatsumomo further. She swiftly padded down the hallway and silently crossed the courtyard into the kitchen. There she pulled out two tall glasses, and filled them with a crisp honey liquid. Careful not to spill a drop, she crossed the courtyard, into the garden and over into the servants quarter. The maids room would be empty now, as all servants had retired to the sleeping quarters, the room was only used during the day for preparations.</p><p><br/>
Giggles bubbled from the room as she moved both glasses into one hand and lightly rapped on the door. Tifa waited a few moments in the cold before debating on knocking again when the door slid open, revealing a drunk Hatsumomo, Kimono slipping off one shoulder, skin flush, hair unpinned and in disarray.</p><p><br/>
She grabbed the glasses out of Tifa hands "If you ever mention that a man came here, or even that I stopped in the maids quarters, I really will make your life miserable." she threatened "Your new job is to wait outside, be a good girl and make sure no one comes in" and with a flick of her hair Hatsumomo slammed the door shut behind her.</p><p><br/>
The Okiya was silent again. Tifa searched for somewhere to sit but resigned herself, taking a step to the left and squatted down, trying to at least prevent her body heat from escaping. Occasionally she heard a soft whimper or a groan, but the sounds were so quiet, she couldn't be sure.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning Tifa's body woke her up like clockwork at daybreak, eyes drowsy as she only had a few hours sleep. She pulled herself out of her futon, leaving the warmth behind. Today was her final dance recital, and if she nailed it, mother would have to let Tifa become an apprentice.</p><p><br/>
She pulled on a thin outer robe and sandals, trucking down the stairs into a hallway, veering off right was the kitchen. Silently she entered, the servants already preparing the morning meal. Usually the house Geisha would be served their meals in one of the Okiya's sitting rooms, however, Tifa was still a student, she did not have the luxury of sleeping in late and being served rice and warm meat. Instead she grabbed a bowl of steaming miso and a small bowl of rice, needing energy for today events.</p><p><br/>
As she sipped down the warm liquid Yuffie's sleepy form dropped onto the tatami next to her, rubbing sleep for her eyes. The servants pushing a bowl of rice and soup in front of her. "I am so screwed" Yuffie moaned, her fist aggressively wiping at her eyes, desperate to wake up.</p><p><br/>
"It won't be so bad" Tifa consoled her friend.</p><p><br/>
"Yeah right, even if you fail dancing, mother would still make you a Maiko" Yuffie pinched off some rice from her bowl, preferring her hands over her chopsticks "I'll be lucky if she doesn't sell me off to the brothels after witnessing today".</p><p><br/>
Tifa stifled her laughter "She would not! Stop it! After today we will both be wearing kimono and enjoying tea ceremonies, trust me" she nudged Yuffie's shoulder with her own, impacting her words.</p><p><br/>
"Let's make a promise Tifa" Yuffie whined, taking a long sip from her miso, she grimaced at Tifa "If we become Maiko, hell, even if we become Geisha and move to different Okiya, let's never not be friends! We won't end up rivals like Mameha and Hatsumomo". </p><p><br/>
Tifa smiled at her "Yuffie, we will always be friends, I promise you" she set down her empty bowl and chopsticks, holding out her pinky "If I ever end up like Hatsumomo, you can take me into the woods and slit my stomach with a sword".</p><p><br/>
Yuffie hooked her pinky with Tifa's, shaking them, solidifying their promise "Please Tifa, I'm not a Samurai" Yuffie giggled, winking at Tifa across from her "Just a ninja cross Geisha".</p><p><br/>
She reached out with her other hand and grabbed Tifa's hand, shaking them together "Tiiiiiiiifa, imagine when we're rich Geisha married to some sexy Samurai or even a rich Daimyo! Now that's the only reason why I want to pass our recital today!".</p><p><br/>
Tifa rolled her eyes, "It's all about money and shiny things to you, isn't it?"</p><p><br/>
"Well if I can't get fat" Yuffie shrugged her shoulders "Gotta enjoy life somehow!".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People had said that the ruby in Tifa's eyes represented the fire in her personality. Her eyes bright like an inferno, her dedication burning through them like licks of fire. She was passionate about her life, her friends and family, and her art; she wasn't just going to waste away. It's no wonder Mother chose Mameha to be Tifa's older sister, Mother said Mameha could teach Tifa how to harness that fire, to use it to get what she wanted in life. When Geisha and Maiko are bound together as sisters, they perform a ceremony similar to a wedding. Mameha had officially become Tifa's older sister the day after her recital, cementing herself in Tifa's life, just like a real family.</p>
<p><br/>Yuffie also passed her exams, just scraping by that Mother reluctantly let her apprentice under one of the Okiya's other Geisha, Sayuri. Luckily, they had both somehow escaped Hatsumomo's wrath.</p>
<p><br/>Truthfully, Tifa's first week of being a Maiko was quite uneventful. She still woke up everyday at the crack of dawn but instead of going to school, she had to prepare and serve her older sister's breakfast to show her gratitude. Although, she was happy she finally got to eat meat and sit on the warm tatami mats of the Okiya's sitting rooms.</p>
<p><br/>Every morning after cooking their meal, she would wait for Mameha to wake. Tifa would get to pick and clean Mameha's Kimono of the day, smoothing it out so there was no wrinkles in the luxurious material. She would place her woolen socks next to the fire grate, providing the warmth that Mameha would need when she finally woke. Tifa would even brush off the bottoms of Mameha's geta everyday, effectively getting rid of all the dirt and dust on the bottom of them.</p>
<p><br/>That first week Mameha taught Tifa how to apply the typical Maiko makeup; the stark white paint on her face, red kohl eyebrows, black charcoal lined eyes, and cherry red lips. Tifa looked so different in the makeup, but the biggest change was her hair. At the young age of twelve she still had never cut off her hair, an homage to her mother and father, who loved her hair so dearly. She had to comb it and wax it, tying it in up in assorted styles, various jewels and beads embellishing her hair; the expensive ornaments Mother had loaned her until Tifa could purchase her own. Tifa was thankful Mameha would help her with her hair, as her arms would tire out just from brushing it out.</p>
<p><br/>Today would be the first day that Tifa would be leaving the Okiya dressed as a Maiko; she would accompany her older sister to a simple tea ceremony. While tea ceremonies were usually held with more important clientele, this one was organised by mother with some simple businessmen who wanted some good company. It was Tifa's understanding that Yuffie and Sayuri would be joining them too.</p>
<p><br/>Sitting down next to Mameha, Tifa served breakfast. She slid her legs under the quilted table, her skin pimpling from winter's kiss.</p>
<p><br/>"Tifa, when you slide under the table, make sure your legs are always together, otherwise it's improper" Mameha chided, picking up a cup of hot tea and sipping from it gently.</p>
<p><br/>"Yes, older sister" </p>
<p><br/>Mameha picked up her bowl of rice, using her chopsticks to add some fish and assorted vegetables into the bowl aswell. "Today we will have your first tea ceremony, this is a good opportunity for you to practice before we start going to important events". Tifa nodded, reaching for her own bowl now that Mameha had her pick of the food.</p>
<p><br/>"Mother told me last night that Hatsumomo might be dropping in at the ceremony as some of her appointments are nearby" Mameha scowled a she popped a chunk of charred fish into her mouth "Tifa you must know, now that you are my younger sister, Hatsumomo will detest you even more".</p>
<p><br/>"I understand, older sister, but Hatsumomo has never been too mean to me, she's only ever made me do chores that the other girls hate" Tifa explained, she didn't want to be known as a Geisha who gossiped about others.</p>
<p><br/>Mameha nodded setting her bowl down on the table, chopsticks placed neatly on top "Tifa, whatever you and I discuss must be kept private. You are never to tell any of it to Hatsumomo." turning her whole body towards Tifa, she grasped onto Tifa's arm, her brown eyes held onto carmine "If Hatsumomo asks what I said, you must tell her, 'Oh, Hatsumomo, Mameha never says anything of interest! As soon as I've heard it, it slips right out of my mind. She's the dullest person alive!' ".</p>
<p><br/>Tifa's stared back at her sister, worrying her lip between her teeth "Do you think Hatsumomo might do something to me?".</p>
<p><br/>"Hatsumomo doesn't take too lightly to loosing business, it's all a competition to her. She wants to be the richest Geisha in Gion" Mameha let go of Tifa's arm, returning to her tea "But Tifa, Hatsumomo only makes the most money because she attends every party, she only knows how to drink!". Mameha slowly sipped on her tea, Tifa followed suit, lifting her cup to her mouth gently blowing on the hot liquid.</p>
<p><br/>"She only ever gets invited to businessmen's parties, I don't think Hatsumomo has ever once entertained a Daimyo or even a prince." A small smile formed on Mameha's face, her eyes shining "But Tifa, I'll introduce you to them. They don't often hold parties, but Tifa, we must be ready for their next one"</p>
<p><br/>Tifa nodded once more, placing her cup down, "Sister may I ask, do they pay more?"</p>
<p><br/>"Ofcourse they do! They pay more but Tifa, a gentlemen always gifts his Geisha with the most luxurious presents, that's why Hatsumomo hates me, she's jealous of my Daimyo. She wishes she could be lavished in the gifts he sends me" Mameha bent down to looking deep into Tifa's eyes, "Being a Geisha is all about our art, but we have to look beautiful while doing it, no? What the difference in earning money to buy beautiful Kimono or having rich men buy it for you?" she laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The tea ceremony was suprisingly a success, she did not spill a single drop of tea, not even when Hatsumomo swept through like a tornado. Surprisingly to mother but not to Tifa, Yuffie had charmed all the businessmen in the room, earning a large tip for her and Sayuri, which Yuffie had immediately begged Tifa to spend on some hot udon with her.</p>
<p><br/>The following months Tifa accompanied her older sister everywhere, learning more than her lessons at school had ever taught her in the five years she attended. The first day of that summer, just on the cusp of thirteen, Mameha told Tifa they would be attending her first party with the rich lords of Kyoto.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Mameha was draped in a soft pink kimono, embossed with the most gorgeous gold flowers, a dark green obi cinched her waist, and hair adorned with little gemstones that swung when she walked. Tifa's outfit matched her sister's, her kimono a forest green speckled with tiny pink flowers, her obi matched her sister's, and Mameha had loaned her some beautiful gold combs that Tifa had adorned her bun with.</p>
<p><br/>Tifa had to admit, this was the most nervous she had ever been to attend a party. Mameha had told her that there would be many rich lords and mayors there. "My Daimyo will be there too Tifa, you must be on your best behaviour, it would disgrace me if he thought my younger sister was not satisfactory" Tifa recalled Mameha telling her over their lunch. Apparently there would be some famous samurai warriors that would be in attendance too. Tifa had never seen the traditional Japanese warriors, but her mother used to tell her stories when she was younger, they always seemed so fierce.</p>
<p><br/>They rode in a small rickshaw, big enough to only just carry the two of them. "Mameha, I'm nervous, you wont leave my side tonight will you?" Tifa barely whispered, "What if a big samurai steals me and holds me hostage?"</p>
<p><br/>Mameha chuckled "Don't be silly Tifa, they're not barbarians!" she threaded her arm through Tifa's, a show of comradeship "I won't leave you little sister, but tonight remember, we have to be on our best behavior". Tifa swallowed thickly, nodding her head in acknowledgement.</p>
<p><br/>The rickshaw came to a halt outside a small castle, guards posted at the gate, "Come Tifa, our ride isn't allowed any further in" Tifa gracefully stepped down from the rickshaw, offering her arm to her sister as support.</p>
<p><br/>They treaded slowly towards the castle, the tall geta Mameha made Tifa wore made it difficult to take large steps in. The gardens surrounding the castle were endless, covered in humongous maple and cherry trees. A guard silently followed behind them, Tifa noted, making sure they didn't stray off the path. The castle itself was impressive, the only houses Tifa had seen in Gion had mostly been made out of bamboo, paper and plywood, but the castle stood there, carved out of dark stone, its sharp roof pointing towards the sky.</p>
<p><br/>When they arrived at the front door, there was another guard posted by its side, katana on his left, yukata as dark as the night sky. He silently opened the door for them, bowing in respect as they passed. The foyer of the castle was dimly lit by lanterns scattered across the walls, illuminating various artwork posted on the walls in a gold hue, small tables with floral arrangements on them.</p>
<p><br/>"Mameha, I've missed you! Its been too long!" A woman Tifa had never met before rushed forward, embracing Mameha. "The guards notified me when you arrived" she cried.</p>
<p><br/>"Youko this is my little sister, Tifa" Mamehe introduced, Tifa bowing her head as low as she could, to show her utmost respect to her older sisters friends "Pleased to make your acquaintance".</p>
<p><br/>"Gods, she is just adorable!" Youko exclaimed grabbing onto Tifa's shoulders, "we must show her off to the others!" Youko tugged Tifa down the empty hallway, tripping on thin air, Mameha chuckled and shook her head behind Tifa, following as quickly as she could.</p>
<p><br/>Tifa stumbled into a large entertaining room, the walls appeared to be of paper, unlike the cold stone outside, a long table placed in the center of the room on the clean tatami mats. There were several other Geisha in the room Tifa noticed, all wearing lavish kimono, pouring drinks to the drunk lords.</p>
<p><br/>Youko tugged on Tifa's arm further, until she was pulled till the opposite side of the room, she clumsily knelt down, dragging Tifa beside her. An older man in black robes, hair pulled into a small bun on top of his head sat at the head of the long table, seemingly amused by Youko's antics. "Who's this?" He peered over her shoulder at Tifa.</p>
<p><br/>"This is Mameha's new sister!" Youko yanked on Tifa's arm, forcing her closer "Isn't she adorable!? She can pour us drinks all night" She giggled, releasing Tifa's arm and searching for a sake cup, "Come watch Tifa, I'll show you how to pour sake like a professional".</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>While Tifa was too young to drink sake, the drunk lord's of the party enjoyed her company so much she was to be invited back next time with Mameha. Apparently the rich society of Kyoto didn't often party but when they did, they drank the whole town dry.</p>
<p><br/>The day after the party Tifa and Mameha stayed at the Okiya all morning, Mameha was nursing a mild hangover. Tifa decided to spend the day cleaning, washing out her makeup brushes and hair combs, later she would go with Yuffie to the bathhouse, to do her weekly hair wash, ridding her hair of the hard wax, only to restyle it again a day later.</p>
<p><br/>"Hatsumomo found out Mameha took you to her Daimyo's party last night" Yuffie gossiped on the way out of the Okiya, popping some hard candy in her mouth as she walked. Trying to sate her hunger until dinner.</p>
<p><br/>Tifa eyes widened, almost missing a step "Really? I wonder who told her?"</p>
<p><br/>"Who know's, but I heard her this morning yelling at mother, demanding why she wasn't invited. I think she's jealous" Yuffie snickered, crunching down on the candy. They turned onto the street where the bathhouse was located, it was a popular spot for Maiko and Geisha alike, lines forming just to get in.</p>
<p><br/>Tifa and Yuffie lined up behind a tall girl, her hair still bearing the ornaments from the previous night.</p>
<p><br/>"Don't tell anyone Yuffie, Mameha has organised for me to dance at their next party" Tifa muttered, organising the contents of her bag, making sure all her soap and towells were there. "She says the most accomplished Geisha are dancers".</p>
<p><br/>Popping some more candy into her mouth Yuffie slapped Tifa on her arm, cheering at her "I want in at these parties, If you find yourself a rich husband before me I might just die".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>